User talk:K!ZeRo
Hi there! Welcome to the Sryth Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Havoc(talk) 07:57, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Transclusion I've done a bit or reading too, and if we want to actually do this, the best option might be to either set up an 'Item' Namespace or to create all item pages as subpages of the page Item. However, it would be an immense effort, with very little payoff. --Havoc(talk) 03:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Lets continue this discussion here. --Havoc(talk) 06:43, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Combat documenting Hi, I've seen your changes to Daggerspire where you "Narrowed down combat MR values". Since you've listed the first 3+ value, I suppose you know about Combat#Melee Rating and to-hit numbers and have endeavored to list the first 3+ value of those enemies. This is not desirable, because users seeing the page won't know that that 3+ is the first one. That's why it's recommended to leave a value, if possible, that's not 3+ or 18+. If, like in this case, we know exactly the enemy's MR value, it's optimal to list the 9+ to-hit value, since it's the only unique one. I have updated Daggerspire with those values. Thank you for providing the exact ones. Scarbrowtalk 23:54, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : In general, if a to-hit value on the wiki is listed as 3+, it's because at the time of documenting the editor couldn't lower his MR below the value listed. And until less than a year ago we hadn't the tables (which I compiled myself for the most part) so we couldn't refer to them. Scarbrowtalk 00:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Item requirements :It appears that I was doing it wrong. "|Requires = Spirit 12" was how I was trying to do it.--Scout1idf 21:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Edit summary :Thanks Scout1idf 19:54, 15 March 2009 (UTC) New Page How do you start a new page? For example, the new grinder "TARN". How do you make a new page for it (or any new location/item/person) with a link to "all pages"? Scout1idf 19:54, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :That's what I thought but wasn't sure. I didn't want to create something that I couldn't get rid of. Thank you Scout1idf 04:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Comments on Community Portal Hi, I've answered some of your comments on Sryth_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal, take a look if you want. You can note down this URL: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Rich_text_editor#How_do_I_turn_off_the_new_editor to guide new users with this issue. Scarbrowtalk 22:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) re: pages to delete Hi, I don't think there is really any need of deleting them. Template:Itempage needs a more complete documentation, but I feel that it could be useful, although maybe the name is confusing. How about CategorizingItembox or ItemboxPlusCategory?. About Category:MR, usually you don't need to create or delete categories manually, they're just automatically created when they're referenced from other pages. Since it's correctly categorized, I expect it will play its intended role further ahead, and if not, it can always be changed on a later reorganization, once we have a stable system for Items categorizing. Scarbrowtalk 01:55, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Duly noted (and well-thought arguments). They're deleted now. Scarbrowtalk 04:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE Quest List: editing by section Thanks for the tip. I usually do edit by section, but I don't really like how it collapses the spaces between the bottom of the section you edit, and the one right beneath it. I suppose it's just a formatting preference. Um, did I screw something up? --Wetheril 16:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC)talk welcome back Hi, K!ZeRo, it's great to have you back!. I'm pleased you came by to add to the discussion. As you can see, we've grown quite big on your absence, owing to great contributors and to the completion of the Item namespace, but it was about time we recovered our rabid categorizer. There are interesting Projects ahead (see at my talk page and wetheril's for a sneak peek) and it would be great to count you aboard again. Scarbrowtalk 17:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : I recognize you among the "pioneers" of the new Wiki, and it is good to see you again. :) I agree with Scarbow--Welcome back, and I hope you will be joining us for exciting times ahead. --Wetheril(talk) 22:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back - again I expect this time you stay ;) Scarbrowtalk 05:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom of Tysa map Hi I've fixed the error in the table that had occurred when you made some edits. I also restored the old sorting, because I do not understand why the locations should be listed alphabetically instead of the way they are listed in the game. Would you mind explaining your reasoning?--Shadowblack 07:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The Ambush Hi Just wanted to tell you that after buying a Quickstone you can get ambushed at some locations. One is in Talinus, as you have already discovered, another is when you visit the Graldok bazaar, and a third I can't remember right now (Hawklor? Trithik?). The encounter triggers at random and is exactly the same every time. We should probably make a separate page for it (if there isn't one already).--Shadowblack 13:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : I think you're talking about this one, isn't it? If it is, seems he has been downgraded somehow, or maybe he took it easy on you just because you were in the capital city :) Scarbrowtalk 20:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Quest template Hi, just wanted to share a wiki syntax trick: You can use a single bar ("|") after a link to hide the namespace in that link. You can use that instead of the template, so the syntax Quest:The River Pirates becomes The River Pirates. Obviously I didn't knew when I wrote that template, but it is much shorter this way, and allows for wiki page names suggestions :) Scarbrowtalk 19:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Since both sintaxes work well, there's no need to replace one with the other. Just use whatever works. Scarbrowtalk 14:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Your projects Hi, K!ZeRo. About your projects, I wanted to * Point you to Sryth Wiki:Projects, where we should (and I also should, by the way) pool our goals so other contributors know where to look for things to do. * The Foe type parameter to is an idea that is also around my head. If I get enough time one of these days... * Wouldn't categories for permanent boosting items and/or quests be a little spoilerish? Although maybe they should be considered "indispensable" knowledge and as such, free game. Still undecided... Scarbrowtalk 18:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : I've thought a bit about it, and I now think that a manual category, akin to Ways to alter Alignment is in order, and a good idea. Also, categories are shown on the bottom of the page, where there is very little chance of spoilers Scarbrowtalk 14:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Personal comment on undos About the discussion we were having on Template talk:Foe, I found it. This one is the undo you made there, on Foe, and this one is the undo you made on A Dark Cave. I knew I have been reverted twice. And sorry for taking it so bad: I'm not used to being undone here. It's good to know even I can be challenged from time to time, even here. What I should have said is, I would have preferred you to first challenge my changes, then discuss and revert last. But what the heck, if I can be bold making the changes you can also be bold undoing them. I've done for many people. Now I'll continue the civil discussion on both pages. I just wanted to explain my surprise that lead me to those slightly rash comments, without derailing discussions too much. Thank you for reminding me the wiki's principles. Scarbrowtalk 03:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wanted Pages maintenance category is an automatic collection of all dead (red) links in the wiki: no matter where they come from. It's an automated tool, built into the Mediawiki software. And yes, the only way to "fix" them is removing the offending link. About the etiquette, I suppose it's up to each community: you know our main rule here is "common sense". So for Talk pages, the following seems "common sense" to me: * Don't remove the link: instead, turn it into a non-link through syntax. Even with that, make absolutely sure the link cannot be converted into a useful one (by redirecting or creating a stub) before removing it: sometimes links are akin to to-do lists. * If it's an inactive editor, edit without fear, but leave a note about your changes. * If it's an active editor, ask for permission first, and if met with silence, act like on inactive editors. I'll ask your other questions later, when (and if) I have time. In a couple of days at most, sorry in advance. Scarbrowtalk 18:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi, it's been a long time. Happy to see you again! Scarbrowtalk 13:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC)